User talk:Honeyfur
Re:Signature Well,I will like it color red or pink (not because I love the colors). LovelyKitten206 18:55, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Wtf do you mean prove she isn't? I can't prove she is and you can't prove she isn't. We are PRESUMING she IS Scar's mother. Dont ask me to prove stuff and then lock the page like a coward.Werebereus 21:24, April 2, 2012 (UTC) :No im not. We AGREED to have it as a presumed relation in the infobox. Chris threw a hissy fit, and out of clear favoritism, you took his side. Nice job honeyfur. Nice job. *slow clap*Werebereus 21:28, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I'll let you know when I decide! :D Sandra Snowleopard 22:11, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Is it alright if I remove a particular image from Mufasa's page? Don't worry, I have a good reason. The picture shows Mufasa with Zazu, and the description of the picture is, "Mufasa as he appears in ''"Kingdom Hearts II." ''That can't be right, for the picture was an image from the movie itself, not the video game, which was in 3D animation. I thought it safer to ask your permission before making such a move. But if the answer is no, that's okay, I understand--everyone's entitled to their opinion. :) Sandra Snowleopard 23:41, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Can you say me options of fronts and styles ? Please. LovelyKitten206 16:17, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Any time. :) But I checked the page and the image you added, and I know you already have a lot on your mind right now, but it looked the same as the old one. There may have been a problem uploading the new picture. I've had that happen before. But as for my favorite colors, I like purplish-pink, dark blue, indigo, and aqua, but mostly purple and blue. And my favorite font would have to be "FunStuff!" :D Sandra Snowleopard 21:35, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, the new photo's up there now. I replaced it a second time, and now when I view the page, the correct photo is up there. Mission accomplished. ;) Sandra Snowleopard 21:47, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Vitani Page Honeyfur,a wikia contributor messed up the Vitani page,he put fanfiction theories in it.I hope you can reconstructed,because I don't know how. LovelyKitten206 21:59, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Question(again) Honeyfur,I wan to ask how do you change the background of the wiki? LovelyKitten206 22:41, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Editing I checked Vitani's page and I didn't see any fan fiction theories. However they do stuff like that on Wickedpedia, but no one there has objected to my editing the articles to the way they're supposed to be, and that's good. Anyway, is Uru still blocked for editing? (Trust me, I don't blame you. Ugh.) And just wondering, if one person's blocked from a page, is everybody who isn't an administrator blocked from it? (But like I said I don't blame you.) Sandra Snowleopard 03:56, April 7, 2012 (UTC) I for one don't think you're a coward, I think you are brave actually. Thanks for straightening that out, too. I think I decided on a cool TLK quote to be my signature: "We Are One!" Thanks! Sandra Snowleopard 20:03, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Honeyfur,did you see what KieraCasey did in your profile! I will not put my signature sorry... Honeyfur,now that I think I will like my ''signature ''color red and pink,the front style Comic Sans MS,and a good prhase could be "Long Live the King".Thanks for recommending that page on warriors wiki. LovelyKitten206 20:24, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Maybe my name could be dark blue and the signature part could be purplish pink. Thanks! Sandra Snowleopard 23:37, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature It's aswesome;but I only like to put this photo at the end of it: It would be cool.Thankss LovelyKitten206 04:38, April 8, 2012 (UTC) It's perfect. Happy Easter, by the way! Sandra Snowleopard 04:58, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Signature Thanks,and happy Easter! LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 23:19, April 8, 2012 (UTC) So Tell Me When did I ever harass or intimidate anyone? I don't remember going on anyone's page to complain about something nor do I remember telling someone not to do something or i'd hurt them. I remember being IGNORED. Can you explain, because im VERY confused.Werebereus 00:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) KieraCasey: Honeyfur,what do you think of KieraCasey ? PS. She erased again her talk page. LovelyKitten206 Long Live the King 18:51, April 9, 2012 (UTC)